Finding home
by Fairy tail lover Ade
Summary: Six children were kidnapped from a very powerful guild. These children were sent to work in a foreign country. The organization the kidnapped the kids had kidnapped many others. The organization worshiped Zeref and used the kids as sacrifices to him. The six kids decided to escape and find their way home


Hehe! Hi guys! I'm back with a new story! Ill make a authors note later. Enjoy the chappy!

 **Discliamer: I dont own fiarytail**

* * *

"Hey! What are you doing?!" A pink haired girl screamed. She had big brown eyes and a long heart shaped locket. A white muffler covered her neck. A man had thrown her and another girl in a cell. As he was about to close the cell the girl got up.

"Fire dragon's roar!" She yelled. The guy smirked and closed the jail cell. The fire repelled and almost hit the other girl.

"Mizuko! Move!" The pinkette commanded. But the girl couldn't move. The pinkette jumped to push the girl out of the way sending both of them tumbling. The pinkette stood up.

"God, Mizuko!" The pinkette sighed. The girl called Mizuko stirred before she opened her eyes. She had dark blue eyes but no pupils but of course should still see. Her hair was dark blue almost black. She had a necklace as well. It was a cross necklace. The chain was silver and the cross was ice.

"Nashi-chan? Where are we?" Mizuko asked.

"I don't know." The pinkette called Nashi answered.

"Why do you think we are here?" Mizuko asked.

"I can tell you why." A male voice said.

"Who's there?" Nashi yelled. She pushed Mizuko behind her.

"I am not gonna hurt you or anything. My name is Takeo." The boy supposedly named Takeo said. He had blue hair and brown eyes. He had a sword that was strapped to his back. He took it off and put in the corner.

"I'm Nashi. Tell me why we're here!" Nashi commanded.

"We are here because our parents abandoned us!" A another voice said. A boy about the age of the rest looked up. He had short messy black hair that pointed out in every direction and hazel eyes. He one stud earring on his left ear and a yellow bandana on his head.

"I was gonna say that, Ryuu!" Two more voices said in sync.

The first had spiked up blonde hair and big blue eyes. He wore an oversized fur coat and a red shirt with a lightning bolt on it. He had a warm welcoming smile on his face. The third had rather long white hair and small grey eyes. He had headphones round his neck. They had one spike on each side. He was a little taller than the other one.

"Stop copying me!" The blonde and the white haired boy said.

"I'm not copying, you are copying!" They continued in sync.

"Stop it!" They both said. The was a pause before they shouted,

"Jinx!"

The two boys started arguing. Everyone groaned.

"Who are those people?" Nashi asked the blue hair boy.

"These are my friends." Takeo said as vein popped. He took all three heads and knocked them together. "Introduce yourselves instead of fighting!"

"I'm Ryuu." The black spiky haired boy said, rubbing his head.

"My name is Tokutaro." The grey eyed boy said.

"Hi! I'm Laxus Jr. I'm twins with Tokutaro!" The spiky blonde said excitedly. He shook Nashi's hand but she pulled her hand away.

"What do you mean they abandoned us?" Mizuko asked suddenly. "Mommy and Daddy loves Mizuko! They would never abandon Mizuko!" Mizuko yelled.

"She talks in third person." Takeo commented as a sweat dropped.

"Well that's why you're here." Takeo said. Mizuko was about to say something. But Nashi shushed her.

"Shhh! I hear someone coming!" Nashi said. She put her hand on her ear. With her advanced hearing she heard some footsteps, and three men came in with trays of food. They slip them into the cell and the six kids went to grabbed them. As they were walking away Nashi hurriedly grabbed one of the men by the pants, pulling him back.

"Why are we here?!" She screamed.

"It's simple!" The man laughed. "Your parents don't love you! They sent you here! They abandoned you!" He paused. "But don't worry we are gonna take real good care of you." He gave her a sickening grin.

"Mizuko doesn't believe you! Mizuko's mother and father loves Mizuko!" Mizuko shouted as she ran up to the man.

"Really? Here listen to this." Said another. He pulled out of recorder and hit play.

'Take our child! We don't want her! She is an annoying nuisance!" A male voice said.

'Finally! This house can be quite and free from that monster!' Female voice laughed.

"No way! Mama! Papa!" Nashi cried. Her eyes widened. She backed away but tripped and fell. She cried on the ground. Tokutaro helped her up and Ryuu comforted her.

'Take her!" A female voice shouted.

'You could have aborted her but this works too!" A different male voice.

"Mommy? Daddy?! How could say that?! You said you loved me!" Mizuko shouted. She felt her whole world crashing down on her. She fell to the floor and cried. She repeated over and over again in between tears and sniffles, 'You said you loved me!'

"You see! I told you." Takeo said. "My parents called me weak and a disgrace."

"I don't wanna hear it." Nashi muttered. She played with her food, pushing it around.

"Drip drop. Drip drop." Mizuko whispered. A few water drops came down in their cell. Soon rain poured from the ceiling soaking the kids.

"What the hell?" Takeo questioned.

"Stop it Mizuko." Nashi said. Mizuko cried on Nashi shoulder. Mizuko stopped the rain. Nashi lit up with flames and dried everyone.

"You guys know each other, huh?" Ryuu commented.

"Yeah. She's my best friend." Nashi said.

"So who are your parents?" Takeo asked.

"Natsu and Lucy Dragneel." Nashi said blankly.

"Mizuko's parents are Gray and Juvia Fullbuster." Mizuko said.

"Mine were Jellal and Erza Fernandes." Takeo said sadly. He reminisced of the time he spent with his family.

"Gajeel and Levy Redfox." Ryuu said coldly.

"My daddy was Laxus Dreyar and my mommy was Mirajane Dreyar, right nii-chan?" Laxus Jr. said as he bounced.

"Yeah." Tokutaro said. He walked away.

"I don't know why he's so down. He's usually smiley and cheerful. Ever since we got here he hasn't smiled once." Laxus said.

"Well maybe he's hurting. He misses his parents." Nashi explained.

"I miss mommy and daddy too!" Laxus shouted. He started to cry. Nashi's sweat dropped.

"Hey! Don't cry! How old are you?!" Takeo asked, shielding himself from the tears.

"Me? I'm seven. What about you guys?" Laxus said suddenly happy.

"I'm eight." Takeo said.

"Me too." Ryuu said. He started to eat his food. Everyone turned to Tokutaro.

"I'm older than him by 2 minutes." Tokutaro said as he sat away from the group.

"Hey you. You're so quiet." Ryuu said as a he pointed to Mizuko. She hid behind Nashi again.

"Oh come on Mizuko! Why are you being shy?" Nashi asked. Mizuko just stared at the boys.

"Listen, I don't know why she's being shy. She's seven." Nashi said.

"Seven and a half! Mizuko is turning eight in December!" Mizuko shouted.

"We finally hear her voice! I was starting to think she was a mute!" Ryuu said quietly to Takeo.

"You just turned eight in June, Nashi! It's only August!" Mizuko said as she pouted.

"So I'm the eldest. I was born in January." Takeo stated.

"Subject #397! Nashi Dragneel! Stand up Subject #397. "

"Who's that?" Ryuu questioned.

"We aren't subjects!" Nashi yelled standing up.

"You! Come with me!" A man yelled.

"No way!" She yelled. He came inside the cell and picked the pinkette up. She kicked and screamed but it didn't faze the man.

"Nashi!" Mizuko yelled chasing after the man and Nashi. There was a piercing scream then dead silence. A man's sinister laugh followed.

A man walked out of a door nearby. He pulled off bloody gloves and disposed of it.

"Is that subject 397?" He asked. The man holding Nashi nodded. "I heard she has amazing magic power." He said excitedly.

"Stop!" Mizuko screamed running towards the man.

"Get back to your cell!" The man yelled pushing her to the ground.

"No! Leave Nashi alone!" Mizuko continued. The man threw Nashi to the ground. She yelped in pain. As soon as she hit the ground she stopped moving.

"Nashi!" Mizuko cried. She went to her friend's side.

"Aww so sad." The man said faking being concerned. He suddenly grabbed the both of the by the hair. Mizuko kicked and screamed. He threw both the girls on the table and strapped them in. He brought out a lot of torture tools. He laughed as he put on a pair of clean gloves. Mizuko struggled to break free. She was strong but not strong enough. She knew only the unconscious Nashi could break the bonds. The man mumbled and walk out the room. Mizuko took this as her chance.

" _Wake up please_!" Mizuko whispered. "Look there's food." To Mizuko's surprise she blinked and woke.

"Nashi! Nashi!" Mizuko whispered. She turned her head to Mizuko.

"What's happening? Where's the food." Nashi asked.

"We are about to die! Do really think this is the time to be thinking about food? And if you don't break the chains we are never going to see our parents. Or get food!" Mizuko yelled quietly. Nashi nodded. With all her strength, she strained to lift her arms to break the chains. The chains snapped. She quickly jumped of the table and tugged on Mizuko's chains.

"Freeze them!" She whispered struggling to pull the chains off. Its a lot harder pulling them off someone.

"I can't!" Mizuko whispered back. Nashi groaned and tugged on the chains. She finally broke them and they ran.

"Hey! Where are you going?! Stop them!" The man with gloves yelled. The guards nearby became alert and started chasing the girls. The two sprinted as fast as the could but the gaurds were catching up. Mizuko stopped and spun around.

"Ice make! Floor!" Mizuko shouted. She floor behind Mizuko became icy and slippery. She put her hands on the ground and made a wall keeping the guards back. They continued to run.

"Good job!' She smiled giving her a high five. " Now, Let's get back to the cell!" Nashi yelled.

"Why would we do that?!" Mizuko questioned.

"To help those boys!" Nashi answered. Mizuko sighed and nodded. They rushed back to the cell. The got there and opened the door.

"Hurry! Get your things! Let's go!" Nashi ordered. the boys scrambled to grab their few belongings.

"Where are we going?! We are 6 stories high and there are guards everywhere!" Ryuu stated. Nashi huffed.

"Fire dragon's iron fist!" Nashi yelled. She punched the wall with a lot of force and the wall crumbled. Tokutaro and Ryuu watched in awe. An alarm sounded . Laxus Jr. jumped and hugged his brother. Nashi shook out her hand.

"Niichan! She's scary! She made the wall fall down." Laxus cried. "Nii-chan! Hold me! Nii-.."

"Shut up and get off me." Tokutaro said coldly. He pushed Laxus off him.

"Niichan." Laxus whispered sadly.

"I'm coming with you guys. But there's one problem. We still 6 stories high." Ryuu stated. Nashi and Mizuko looked at each other and smiled.

"What?" Ryuu asked.

"Mizuko?" Nashi said. Mizuko walked In front of the wall and put her hands on the ground. A large slide made of ice and water formed from the tall building all the way to the water below, freezing it.

"Wow! I thought you were a water mage!" Laxus exclaimed. Men opened the cell and came rushing in.

"They're trying to escape!" One said.

"GET THEM!" A man yelled.

"I hope you like large slides!" Nashi said as she jumped down.

"Wheeee!" Mizuko cheered as slid. The boys looked at each other. The first one to slide down was Tokutaro. Then Ryuu. Then Laxus and last Takeo. Mizuko treated everyone with ice skates below their shoes. They skated across the frozen water. They made it over.

"I can't believe we did that!" Laxus exclaimed. Then the men from the came down the slide and were rushing to the water bank.

"Mizuko! Let's do the thing! The one our mothers taught us!" Nashi yelled. Mizuko nodded. She clasped their hands together and stretched their arms forward.

"Usion raid!" The yelled. The water from underneath the ice came rushing out. The men flew in the freezing water or up against the tower. The kids turned and ran into the snowy woods as fast and far as their bare feet could take them. They soon arrived at a small cabin in the middle of the woods. They check for any signs of people. It was to be empty and abandoned.

"It's abandoned, like us." Ryuu grumbled.

"We aren't abandoned!" Nashi yelled. Ryuu jumped back, surprised. They went inside. It wasn't was completely empty but looked as if someone had just moved out. I guess living in the middle of the woods is the ideal place for most, but it would have to make due for the six. It had a kitchen, two bedrooms, two bathrooms and a living space. One bedroom was bigger than the other. The made there way to the big bedroom. Ryuu made a big bed. They all decided to spend the night in the room.

"I'm tired." Nashi groaned . She laid on the bed along with her new friends.

"You should be! You guys used so much magic! You were amazing but you must be exhausted." Tokutaro said looking straight at Nashi.

"Wait, do you guys know how to use magic?" Mizuko asked. The boys nodded.

"I'm a requip mage." Takeo said pointing to his sword.

"I'm a iron dragon slayer! But my mom taught me solid script magic." Ryuu said excitedly. He began to frown after he said 'mom'.

"Cool! We are both lightning dragon slayers! But Toku knows how to use this take over magic! It's called satan soul! He so good at it!" Laxus bragged. Tokutaro playfully shoved his brother.

"Stop bragging about me." He smiled.

"What's not to brag about?! Transformation magic is really cool!" Nashi enthused.

"You think?" He questioned. She nodded and he smiled.

"I'm just a fire dragon slayer. But I know celestial magic! See? I have three gold keys! Aries, Aquarius and Loke! And I also have Plue!" She smiled. "You wanna see?!"

"No! You could exhaust your magic!" Ryuu warned.

"Now what?" Mizuko asked.

"Oh no!" Nashi cried. She sounded devastated.

"What's wrong?" Mizuko asked.

"My scarf! I left my scarf back there!" She said. "That was the scarf my mama gave to me." She fell into Mizuko lap and began to cry.

"You mean this? I found it on the floor before we left." Ryuu said, holding up the white muffler. She quickly wiped her tears and smiled. Nashi hugged him and grabbed the scarf, immediately wrapping it around her neck.

"A 'thank you' would be nice." Ryuu said.

"Thanks!" She smiled. He blushed a little.

"Why do you even wear a scarf? It so hot." He asked.

"I'm a fire dragon slayer! I don't get hot that easily! Plus my daddy wears his all the time." She responded.

"Are your parents are Natsu and Lucy Dragneel?" Takeo asked.

"Yeah. What about it?" Nashi said.

"I've heard my parents talk about yours." Takeo said.

"My parents all was spoke about the Fullbusters, Dragneels, Redfoxs, and the Fernandes." Tokutaro stated.

"I think our parents might know each other." Mizuko announced.

"Yeah. That means we have to find at least one of our parents." Ryuu stated.

"Alright. From this day forth we are a team. And we have a mission. Together we'll find our parents." Nashi said. She stretched out her arm. Mizuko put her hand on top Nashi's. Then Tokutaro, Takeo, Laxus, and Ryuu. They all laid on the bed. Ther was no need for blankets because NAshi had become everyone's personal heater. They all fell asleep sharing the big king size bed.


End file.
